


The Borrower

by magical_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_traveler/pseuds/magical_traveler
Summary: Malfoy looked up at her and scowled. “What have you done to me, Granger?” he squeaked. His face grew red as he heard his voice and he glared at Hermione. He began to pace in the seat of the chair.Hermione began giggling.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 61
Kudos: 173
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	The Borrower

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cute piece I wrote for this collection! It was an originally a crack fic for another writer, but they encouraged me to write it instead. I hope you enjoy this tol/smol adventure! 
> 
> (I hope you find the Easter egg! I tried to make it obvious.)
> 
> Comments welcome! Find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicaltraveler3/) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magicaltraveler3)

Hermione held her head in her hands and stared at the back of his head. His hair glistened from the afternoon sunlight gleaming through the window of the charms classroom. It looked like the reflection of stars on the lake. 

After the war, the Ministry decided Malfoy would have to return to Hogwarts for an eighth year as a condition of his release. At first, he was the same brooding prat she had known for years, but slowly they became study partners, and she found a softness she grew to enjoy. 

“Miss Granger, you will be paired with Mister Malfoy for this charms assignment,” Flitwick announced.

She snapped out of her day dreams and looked at Professor Flitwick. “No! I mean, wouldn’t it be better if I were paired with a seventh year so that I can help them more? Dra-Malfoy can surely do this without needing me.” 

“Miss Granger, you are working with Mister Malfoy because you are both eighth years and make a good team. End of discussion.”

Malfoy walked over to her and sat down with the grace she wished she possessed. He smelled of apples, cologne, and cedar wood. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Malfoy shook his head and opened his book. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to work with you. I just wanted to make sure we were being utilized well.”

“Right. Can we get started now?” Malfoy said through gritted teeth. 

Hermione pulled her wand out from her sleeve. “We are supposed to flick our wands down, then arch towards the right, pull up, and finally come back down where we started for this shrinking charm.” Hermione looked at him with hopeful eyes, but was disappointed when his gaze remained fixed on his book. 

She sat a book on the desk to practice the shrinking charm. After practicing the wand maneuvers, she decided to test it. Suddenly a seventh year, Arrietty Clock, came behind her and broke her concentration, causing her to cast the charm at Malfoy. Before she could react, Malfoy shrank from his normal six foot, one inch height to a simple five inches tall. 

Malfoy looked up at her and scowled. “What have you done to me, Granger?” he squeaked. His face grew red as he heard his voice and he glared at Hermione. He began to pace in the seat of the chair.

Hermione began giggling despite wanting to do nothing more than hide in her room until final exams were over from the embarrassment. Her laughter caused Professor Flitwick to walk over and discover tiny Malfoy. Hermione noted that even Professor Flitwick looked like a giant compared to Malfoy as he stood beside the chair. 

“Miss Granger, what happened?” the professor asked.

“I went to perform the charm and someone bumped into me. Is there anything we can do?” She lowered her gaze to Malfoy with an apologetic look. She kneeled down beside the chair and looked at his small stature with a frown. 

“Unfortunately you will need to wait for the charm to lose its effects. However, because this was your mistake, you will be responsible for taking care of Mister Malfoy until he has regained his full stature back,” Professor Flitwick said tersely. 

Hermione stood up and turned to face the professor. “I understand. How long should I expect to be taking care of him?” 

“No more than a day. Do make sure this is a lesson for you, Miss Granger. One should always remain focused while performing charms.” He turned and walked away to his desk. 

Class ended and Hermione looked down at Malfoy. She had to bend her neck more than she was used to and realized it felt odd to look down at him. He had been quiet the rest of class, likely due to his squeaky voice. She felt awful. *How could I have been so careless?* she wondered to herself. 

“Malfoy, maybe I should carry you around.” Hermione moved her hand to rest next to him. “That way you will be safe and I can make sure nothing happens to you.” 

Malfoy looked at her incredulously. He scooted away from her hand and crossed his arms. 

“If you don’t willingly get in my hand I will pick you up and carry you. It’s not like you can fight me.” 

Malfoy huffed and stomped over to her hand. He climbed on and sat down, waiting for her to lift him up. 

She pulled her hand up to her face and smiled at him. She moved to drop him in the front pocket of her oxford. Once he was situated, she gathered her things and exited the classroom towards the Great Hall for lunch. She ignored the fact he was next to her left breast, but she caught his smirk as he stood in her pocket. 

\-----

Hermione was embarrassed. She had to go the rest of the day sitting in classes and had explained her situation with Malfoy over a dozen times. What she had not considered was how the evening would go. 

Malfoy could not be left alone, this was a fact, so that meant he had to sleep with her. Hermione had imagined Draco coming to her bed more than a couple of times while she worked herself to completion. She never imagined this would be the first time. She took him out of her pocket and gently placed him on her bed. 

Hermione towered over him still, but she could see that the charm was diminishing by the fact Draco was slowly growing. One unfortunate side effect was that he did not grow proportionally. His legs and arms were lanky while his teeth were still small and looked slightly pointed which reminded her of his ferret incident. She decided to keep that fact to herself to avoid furthering his irritation. 

“I made sure to get notes for you in the classes we don’t share.” Hermione walked over to the bathroom and started taking off her uniform to prepare for her bath. “I also made sure my notes were copied for you.” 

Suddenly she stopped when she realized she was down to her blue lace knickers and bra. She felt his eyes on her and dared to slowly turn around to face the bed. Draco was standing, at three feet tall, on her bed staring at her. Hermione blushed. 

“I, um, I’m sorry.” She turned and ran to the bathroom, slammed the door, and cut on the water. She sank down deep once the water was high enough and tried to ignore what just happened. It dawned upon her that Draco had grown rather quickly. She mulled this information over in her mind as she cleaned herself from head to toe. 

She got up from the lukewarm water and summoned her oversized Gryffindor shirt, knickers, and a pair of shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Draco had moved to her desk. His feet almost touched the floor from her chair and his body was hunched over the desk as he furiously scribbled with a quill. He had grown another two feet while she was in the bath.

“What are you doing?” She walked up behind him and asked. She watched as he placed his left ankle on his right knee as she came over. 

“I'm working on copying notes from today since I finally have hands big enough to do so.” He turned and looked up at her. “Any other pressing questions for me?”

She noticed his voice wasn’t as squeaky anymore, but still higher pitched than his usual velvet baritone timbre. In fact, he sounded much like he did before he hit puberty. “I don’t really have anywhere else for you to sleep, so you are going to have to sleep in the bed with me.” She waited for his reply.

Draco simply turned his head back to his notes and sighed. “I don’t have another choice, do I?” He began writing again, but she heard him mumble “brightest witch of her age, but manages to shrink me. Just bloody great.” as she walked away. 

“Would you like me to transfigure some pyjamas for you?” She moved towards her trunk to grab some old Gryffindor clothes. “I don’t mind, but they might be a little big on you.” She giggled. _A borrower of sorts really,_ Hermione thought to herself.

“I’m fine, Granger. Just let me finish this and we can go to bed,” Draco said. He shifted in the chair.

A moment later he sprouted a couple of inches in front of Hermione’s eyes. She blinked. Watching him with careful eyes, she walked to her bed and sat atop the burgundy sheets near her headboard that sat against the wall. She pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_ , she turned to her saved page and began to read. Every few minutes she glanced up to see if he had grown any more. 

He finally finished copying his notes. He got out of the chair and strutted towards the bed. He gracefully pulled out his wand and transfigured his robes and uniform into green silk pyjamas before he crawled under the covers. 

Hermione watched him, entranced. The way he moved was effortless and poised, despite the lack of height he was accustomed to having. His face was still sharp, his cheekbones able to cut glass. His lips were fuller and Cupid himself would want the bow of his lips. His nose was pointed, but not too large, and his eyes were the color of the clouds before a storm. His skin was pure alabaster marble. His body was lithe under the robes from what she could tell. 

“Granger, have you heard a word I said?” Draco asked, irritated. 

“No.” Hermione shifted herself off the bed to move under the covers. “What did you say?”

“I said, if it gets weird for you, just tell me and I’ll go sleep on the couch in the common room.” He huffed. He moved his arm under his head and the other over his stomach. 

“I’m fine, I promise. Are you comfortable, Draco?” she asked as she rolled in the bed to face him. 

“Enough to sleep.” He closed his eyes and she stared at his eyelashes. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

She felt the bed move a moment later and her eyes shot open. Draco had grown another foot and was blushing furiously. 

“What happened? You’ve grown again.” He was almost back to his full height. 

“I don’t know, Granger. Just the magic wearing off, I guess.” Draco rolled away from her on the bed quickly.

Hermione scooted closer. “But Flitwick said it would take a day to wear off. It hasn’t been a day and you're almost back to your normal height. Something else is causing the magic to dissipate at an accelerated rate.” 

Draco ignored her and moved closer to the edge of the bed. She scooted next to him and leaned over, bracing her hand on the mattress by his hips. His eyes were fixed on the wall on the other side of the room. She moved her hand and felt something hard. Immediately she blushed and stilled. Draco had an erection. A very large, protruding erection that was near her hand. Despite the shrinking charm, parts of Draco were still growing. 

Draco grunted and squeezed his already closed eyes as he rolled onto his back. He opened them and looked at her. He looked at her eyes and then his gaze shifted down to her lips. He fisted one hand into the sheets, and brought the other under her hair to the nape of her neck. Draco gently pulled her down until she was inches from his face. He looked back into her eyes and she closed the gap between their lips. 

Kissing Draco was like feeling thousands of sparks fly through her body at once. She moaned. His lips were soft like silk. She had kissed a few boys, but Draco was in another league. She moved her hand to caress his face, his skin soft. A fire began to burn in her belly. 

He was gentle but pressing, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip. When she opened up the kiss he became more active and entwined his tongue with hers. He moved his hand from the sheet and placed it at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He scrunched his fingers in her hair and moved her head where he wanted. 

She broke the kiss and moved to straddle him. She felt the hardness against her stomach as she leaned down to continue kissing him. She moved one hand to rest beside his face while another sat on his chest. Fire consumed her as he moved from her lips to her jaw, pressing soft kisses down to her neck. He flipped them over and for the first time she felt his full length against her thigh and core. She pulled away and opened her eyes, and realized her fantasies had come to life. Judging by the smirk on Draco’s face, he had fulfilled one of his own. Suddenly she realized he was his full size again. 

“Draco! You aren’t small anymore.” She gasped and looked down.

Draco grumbled and looked at her. “Granger, how can you think of that while we were doing what we were doing?”

She grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry! I just realized. Wait a minute. You were growing because you were thinking about me, weren’t you!” Hermione blushed adding everything together, the height jump while she was in the shower, the slight height increase while he was at the desk when she walked over. Filling back out to his original height while they were kissing. His lewd thoughts made him grow in more ways than one. Hermione felt his gaze on her as all the bricks fell into place. 

“What did you have to think of to grow two feet?” Hermione asked matter of factly. She looked at his blushing face and waited.

“I would rather not say.” Draco looked away. “Seeing you in your knickers gave me plenty of ideas though.”

Hermione’s face flamed at the memory. “I see. That’s how you’ve been growing all day, isn’t it?”

“More or less.” Draco whispered. 

Hermione reached her hand up to turn his face back to hers. “I’d love to hear some of those ideas sometime, Draco.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
